The present invention relates to deck hooks and, more particularly, to a deck hook capable of accepting loading forces in multiple directions and of distributing such forces over an increased deck surface area.
Vessels, particularly ships, are often designed with circular openings in the deck sized to receive what is commonly referred to as a “deck hook”. One typical-sized opening has a diameter of 1.75 inches. Various prior art deck hooks are sized to engage with this 1.75 inch diameter opening. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, a typical deck hook includes a deck-engaging base member which is maneuvered into the opening in the deck for engagement therewith, a fixed lashing point which extends above the surface of the deck, and a neck extending through the opening and connecting the lashing point to the base member. These prior art deck hooks must typically be oriented in a particular direction to ensure proper lashing of the cargo.
Although in the past many transportation vessels, namely ships, were built with steel decks, newer ships are being built with aluminum decks. These newer ships still rely upon the usage of decks hooks to secure cargo to the deck. However, the change in material from steel to aluminum increases the risk that usage of the prior art deck hook may damage the deck of the vessel when subjected to loading.
There is therefore the need in the art for a deck hook having the capability 1) to accept loading forces in multiple directions thereby improving the functionality of the device, and 2) to distribute such forces over an increased deck surface area thereby reducing the risk of damage to the deck, particularly when the deck is formed of a non-steel material.